


Emergency

by musicmillennia



Series: The Enterprise Wing [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Riders, Fantasy, Gen, Low-key Genius Leonard McCoy, Medical Inaccuracies, Other, Pre-Slash, Universal Treasure Leonard McCoy, anyway, because I Do Not have multiple medical degrees okay holy shit, the dude has multiple medical degrees okay holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Jim should be grateful. Leonard’s far from an expert on dragonology, but he can name all the bones and organs of known breeds and identify bond frequencies on a scanner. So when not one, not two, but three dragons collapse, Leonard’s able to recalibrate his tricorder properly.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Celestia Kirk (OC Dragon), James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & David "Davey" McCoy (OC Dragon), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Enterprise Wing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815928
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> i am.....just a simple creacher....i do not know these medical things........
> 
> but a BIG IMPORTANT NOTE here: zinc is something that can apparently be toxic to birds, and in this 'verse, dragons are cousins to dinos and by extension birds.

_“For the sake of dragons, there was very little I would not do.”_  
Lady Trent, _Voyage of the Basilisk_ by Marie Brennan

James Trouble-Magnet Kirk should be grateful every damn day that it was Leonard Hopeless McCoy’s flask he’d taken on that shuttle to Starfleet. Because, as Leonard’s ma is fond of saying, Leonard likes to dabble.

_Yes_ , Jim should be grateful for dabbling. It’s what’s gotten Leonard his multiple degrees at a young age, and while they don’t include dragonology—that dubious honor going to Geoffrey M’Benga—he likes to know the basics.

‘Cause M’Benga’s not on this abandoned ship in the ass-end of space. In fact, he’s at a convention on the planet below—you know, Jim, the planet where Leonard’s supposed to be sipping mimosa by a beach?—and is completely out of reach for the next, oh, five hours.

Even better, communications with the _Enterprise_ are down. It’s only because of Amanda’s telepathy and Jim’s brain marriage that they’re able to talk at all.

But Leonard digresses.

The point is, Jim should be grateful. Leonard’s far from an expert on dragonology, but he can name all the bones and organs of known breeds and identify bond frequencies on a scanner. So when not one, not two, but _three_ dragons collapse, Leonard’s able to recalibrate his tricorder properly.

He will not punch Jim Kirk for answering a sudden distress call. He will punch Jim Kirk for not taking _literally anyone else_ with him.

After he stabilizes these dragons. These dragons that include Davey.

(He _cannot_ lose another David.)

Jim’s stroking Celestia’s head in his lap. Leonard catches a murmured, “Shh, babe, just breathe,” and shoves down another bolt of panic because Jim calling his dragon pet names on duty is Not Good.

Davey’s laid out gracelessly on his side like his comrades, puffing enough thick steam to make the already tiny ship even more claustrophobic. The bond is accessing Leonard’s conscious faculties in the extreme fight-or-flight, pounding his heart with _emergency, emergency_. Luckily, McCoy is a doctor and a crewman on the _Enterprise_ : emergencies are his everyday.

First step: identify the problem.

  1. Distress call from a ship just before Leonard and Spock cajoled Jim into taking his vacation. Small research vessel, standard frequencies.
  2. Jim remarked how interesting it was that it bore Andorian marks—Andorians aren’t exactly known for _research_.
  3. Within two minutes of boarding, the dragons collapsed. General symptoms include: 
    1. Shortness of breath (lungs are in beginning stages of shutdown)
    2. Lethargy
    3. Dilated pupils
    4. Excess steam/Draconic fever
  4. Amanda suffers from an added symptom of aggression, rendering her unapproachable despite her companion bond. 
    1. (Andorians are militaristic—related?)



Leonard tries fiddling with his tricorder again, but it just wasn’t built for this kinda long-range scan. He has to get closer if he wants to help Amanda. Best case, he’d end up with a limb down her gullet. He’s better off scanning the environment first.

“Bones?”

“Hang on, Jim.”

There’s a beep. Leonard’s tricorder doesn’t beep unless—

“Damn it.”

“What?” Jim snaps.

“Don’t worry,” Leonard says darkly, “I can fix it.”

* * *

“At least the Medbay’s halfway decent,” he says while he runs back to the corridor, “Inventory roster’s a little screwy, but what can y’do.”

Draconic hypos need two hands to operate, having an old-fashioned plunger for humanoid doctors to use. On his first day, M’Benga had demonstrated where to inject for maximum effect.

“Hey, darlin’,” Davey slurs, “My chest hurts.”

“That’d be the zinc, sweetheart.” Oh great, now Leonard’s doing it.

“The _what_?”

And here he’d thought he’d been quiet.

“Jim, relax,” Leonard says, “I said I can fix it.”

“How the hell did they get that in the air?”

“I don’t know yet!”

Davey mutters a petulant _ow_ as he’s injected with both a counteragent and Leonard’s vitriol. Leonard quickly supplies a breathing filter that looks suspiciously like a muzzle, damn Andorians. While he works, Leonard can’t help agreeing with Jim: how the hell did zinc, a Terran compound, get in the air in enough quantities to incapacitate a full-grown dragon? Is that why the ship’s empty? Maybe the crew was mostly draconic. Not unheard of.

He needs to move on. Leonard pats his dragon once before hurrying to Jim’s side.

“Jim,” Celestia wheezes.

“Cel—”

“Don’—”

“Bu—”

“You—”

“ _Shush_ ,” Leonard says, “Put this on ‘em.” To his credit, Jim’s hands barely shake, strengthened by the hiss of the hypo. “This’ll combat the zinc in their system. When we get back to the ship, we’ll do a proper flushin’ out.”

It explains the steam. Fire-breathers or not, all dragons can up their temperature close to Sol’s sun when seriously threatened. Unfortunately, they introduced more zinc into their systems as fast as they expelled it.

Celestia coughs into the mask. Jim whispers platitudes. Soon, they’re taking deeper breaths. Pupils still dangerously dilated.

One left.

Amanda’s managed to drag herself into one of the labs, curling in a corner, dark mane on end, tail swishing. Long, thin teeth sharper than a Klingon bat’leh, with enough force behind ‘em to grind bones into powder. Eyes, normally the color of Vulcan-That-Was’ twin suns, black as tar.

Over his shoulder, Leonard has the final mask. In his hand, the hypo whose formula would do M’Benga proud—Leonard’s never been more grateful for his colleague agreeing to weekly mini-lectures in his office.

Amanda snarls. Leonard immediately puts his hand up.

“I’m here to help,” he says slowly, “You’re dying.”

Perhaps at a faster rate. The air on her home planet doesn’t—didn’t—contain zinc, as far as Leonard’s read. Just because they’re from a different planet doesn’t mean they aren’t subjected to off-world ailments. Or, in this case, poisons. He doubts Amanda’s been exposed to zinc before.

She has to get the counteragent.

She is his patient, and Dr. Leonard McCoy will do anything for his patients.

He takes a step. Another.

The dragon’s talons grate against the floor. The sound hurts Leonard’s ears.

“Bones?”

And summons Jim.

“Bones,” Jim repeats, harder, “What the hell are you doing?”

Amanda’s eyes flick between him and Leonard. Divided focus is hardly a problem for any Vulcan—if she hadn’t also been infected.

“How’re the others?” Leonard asks.

“Better. _Bones_.”

“Shut up, Jim.”

“She’ll kill you!”

“She’ll die otherwise.”

In typical Kirk fashion, Jim says, “Let me do it. I already lost my right hand to a dragon.”

The joke definitely does not land.

“You can put a breather on, but do you have any idea where to inject?” Leonard asks. “Didn’t think so.”

“You can tell me.”

Leonard risks another step. Amanda tries to force herself upright. She lets out a frustrated roar.

_Aggressive responses are rare in Vulcans,_ M’Benga once said, _But I’ve definitely seen them. Usually an endangered bondmate is involved, or—well, I can’t disclose the other case._

Leonard had snapped at him about that, but Geoff hadn’t budged, said he’d be on the ship when it occurred. _When_. Real comforting.

Is that what this is? Did the zinc somehow trigger that response?

“How’s Spock holdin’ up?” Leonard asks.

“Uh—fine,” Jim replies, “Concerned. Definitely not happy with what you’re doing.”

“Bet he’s extra thrilled with you volunteering.” Another step. Amanda has a _lot_ of teeth.

“I’m listing reasons why I’m the logical choice.”

“You? Logic?”

“Real funny. Get back here.”

“No. _Don’t_!” Leonard growls over his shoulder. “We both try n’ make a move, an arm’s the least of our worries.”

“I’ll be better off— _hey_!”

Leonard dares taking his eyes off Amanda to glance behind him. Only to find Celestia standing firmly in Jim’s way. Walking around them is Davey.

“I hate this,” the dragon says simply, slightly distorted by the mask, “but I can’t stand not helpin’.”

He leaps.

Amanda shrieks under his weight, agility failing her enough for Davey to keep her pinned. Her talons dig into his hide. Blood clogs the air. Davey’s quiet grunts propel Leonard forward.

For Vulcans, injection point is—

Hiss. Leonard tosses the hypo aside. Amanda’s jaws are practically unhinged, just _waiting_ for him to put his hands in.

Jim shoves him aside. Celestia clamps their paws around Amanda’s muzzle. Not strong enough.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Jim mutters, and Leonard’s back on his feet, seething, ready to smack him upside his dumbass head, but then—

Amanda goes limp.

Jim slides on the mask. He and the dragons back off.

Leonard crowds Davey. Jabs a finger at Jim. “This ain’t over.”

Jim salutes.

* * *

While Leonard works on Davey, Jim searches the rest of the ship. No one else is on board, so he casually breaks regulations and hacks the mainframe. As you do.

Leonard decides to invoke plausible deniability and keeps his attention on his dragon. “You did good.”

“Thank you,” Davey mutters. After a beat, “You’re not gonna snap at me?”

“Be kinda hypocritical if I did.”

“I won’t tell Jim.”

“Hey guys,” Jim says, “Guess what?”

Leonard sighs. “What?”

“Turns out the research is for warfare. Draconic warfare. The ship recently logged three dragons’ responses to the zinc.”

He’s using his I’m-About-To-Break-Prime-Directive Voice. Now, Leonard’s just as pleased as he is about the implications, but he’d like his vacation before declaring war, thanks.

“How’d you knock Amanda out?” he asks, applying the regen to the next gash.

“Oh, Spock did that,” Jim replies with light-hearted homicide, “Took a lot of energy, but he was able to pull Amanda’s consciousness far enough away to make her inert.”

“ _How_ —y’know what, never mind. You owe me a mimosa.”

“You’re right, Bones.”

Oh no.

“I also owe the Admiralty a call.”

“ _Jim_.”

“Won’t be a minute, Bones! Ope, I found the jamming frequency!”

Ah hell, the Midwestern accent’s comin’ out. “Shore leave, Jim.”

“Andorian ship, Bones. Kirk to _Enterprise_!”

“ _Captain_.” No one tell Spock how glad Leonard is to hear his voice. “ _Are you well_?”

“Perfectly fine, Mr. Spock. Five to beam out.”

* * *

Admiralty’s properly disturbed, though Leonard’s not sure if it’s the Andorian ship or Kirk’s crazy eyes. Pike assures the _Enterprise_ they’ll take care of it, to go enjoy shore leave.

He sends a private message to Jim afterwards to _not_ hack the transmissions again, for fuck’s sake.

This is, of course, taken as an invitation.

Jim sets the meeting on speaker for the bridge crew while Leonard rubs sunscreen into his back. The Andorian ambassador maintains it’s for _training only_ —a gift, to help the Federation in emergencies. She insists that immunity can be built to zinc, demonstrated by Andoria’s own dragons—if you care to check the ship’s logs, Admiral, you’ll see—oh, but the surprise is _everything_. These things usually happen unexpectedly.

Worst of all, she sounds sincere. And maybe by Andorian logic it makes sense to her, but Amanda still hasn’t spoken a word, and Celestia had a panic attack not two hours ago. Davey has _nightmares_.

An apology to Starfleet and the afflicted dragons is agreed upon. Pike says Captain Kirk’s name the same way Leonard says Joanna’s when he’s caught her drawing on the walls.

Jim quickly terminates the connection. He doesn’t look happy. Leonard squeezes his shoulder and tries to find the right words.

Spock intervenes before he can. “Dr. McCoy, a word?”

He lets Leonard lead them to the edge of the water, though he noticeably retreats when the waves come in. Leonard alternates between being incredibly suspicious of the Vulcan and being incredibly worried for Davey, who’s decided to try swimming with Uhura’s Mkali.

“What’s on your mind, Spock?” he asks, “I gotta make sure Davey doesn’t sink.”

“I wished to thank you.”

Leonard’s brow raises. “Thank me.”

Spock should _not_ look so prim and proper in shorts and a Henley (a _Henley_ —Jim’s a wizard). “You and David risked great bodily harm in assisting Amanda.”

“Just doin’ my job, Spock.”

“Many physicians in my experience would have chosen not to engage for the safety of others. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.”

Leonard scoffs. “Those physicians ain’t worth their salt. The few is part of the many—to single ‘em out like that is just plain wrong.”

Spock pauses, forcing Leonard to stop with him. He’s quiet for long enough that Leonard turns, sure he’s stepped away. Spock’s staring at him instead.

“You are a remarkable individual,” Spock says.

Leonard’s brow furrows. “You feelin’ alright?”

“Indeed.”

“That was a compliment, Spock. To _me_. Hang on, I left my tricorder in my bag—”

Spock’s hand is cool on his elbow. “That is not necessary, Leonard.”

Leonard stares at the contact. “Pretty sure it is.”

Spock steps back. “I have completed my objective. You should be aware that Jim intends to use David as a float.”

Leonard starts. His wide eyes scan the beach—and sure enough, there’s Jim jogging to the water. And there’s Davey, paddling furiously, too damn heavy to swim.

“I would wish you a relaxing shore leave, Doctor,” Spock says, “But Vulcans do not lie.”

And the bastard just walks off.

* * *

One week later, the Andorian ambassador contacts the _Enterprise_. She basically says the same things she told the Admiralty. Kirk lets her run her course, then sits in silence. Long, unnerving silence.

“Captain?” the Andorian—what was it, Thotesh? Yeah, sounds right—“Would you like me to repeat?”

“So you decommissioned the ship, correct?” Jim says.

“For the rest of the Federation, yes, Captain. This scenario will now only benefit our dragons.”

Leonard scowls on those poor beasts’ behalf.

“I don’t need to remind you of the Federation’s humanitarian laws,” Jim says.

“Rest assured, our dragons are aware of their training.”

“But ours were not.”

Thotesh smiles thinly. “As I said, the element of sur—”

“Surprise, yeah, I heard you. But you didn’t think to tell Starfleet about the _possibility_ of running into one of your ships? Perhaps I would’ve made another decision. Perhaps I would’ve just seen that as an act of war.”

Thotesh’s eyes gleam. “We have every confidence in Starfleet’s pacifism, though we do not always agree with it. And of course, as you know we are aware of your laws, you know of our prowess. We can detect our dragons’ thoughts as Vulcans can.”

“…hm.” Jim holds out a hand. Celestia rests their head on his palm. “Cel—”

“I—”

“Do—”

“Of c—”

“Then—”

“Certainly.” Celestia looks completely at ease. “It would be strange, not to hear your thoughts.”

Thotesh is appropriately surprised. Leonard wants to put his head in his hands, because _really, Jim_? Damn show-off.

“Some of my crew are exceptions to the rules,” Jim says. “So, that apology.”

* * *

“You’re so dramatic,” Leonard mutters.

“You love it,” Jim replies.

“Oh, I’m _swooning_.”

“He is swooning,” Davey says.

Leonard smacks his side.

“What’d he say?” Jim asks.

“Why’re you here?” Leonard retorts.

“Can’t visit my favorite CMO?”

“I’m your only CMO.”

“And you’re my favorite.”

“…Davey’s fine, Jim.”

Jim gives him a once-over. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

Celestia glares. “You stared down a feral Vulcan, Leonard. Davey at least has scales.”

“Yeah, for all the good they did ‘im.”

Davey nuzzles him. Since he’s grown to twenty feet, the effect’s a bit embarrassing. “I’m okay, darlin’.”

“Still.” Jim claps Leonard’s back. “I wanna make sure.”

“I’m _fine_.”

“Fine has variable definitions,” Celestia says.

“You need to stop hangin’ around Spock. Also, pot, kettle.”

Jim raises his eyebrows.

Leonard rolls his eyes. “I’m usin’ the good variation. We got out of it alive. Davey’s not gonna scar. What I’m worried about is Amanda not talkin’.”

“Out loud,” Jim says.

“She’s just gone inwards,” Celestia adds.

Leonard grunts. “Doesn’t excuse anything. She’s a dragon—they’re supposed to make noise, no matter how _logical_ they are.”

Jim nods. “Spock’s working on it.”

“I’d like updates on her progress. I can recommend the ship’s psychiatrist if you need.” Leonard makes another note on a chart. “Now get out, Jim. I’ve got an ensign with second degree. Puttin’ xir grubby fingers into a pocket ‘a live wires. Best of the best my ass.”

After Jim and Celestia leave, Davey says, “He looked so smitten when you started ramblin’. True love.”

“Shut _up_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I've sorely neglected Amanda's description. I'm thinking of posting a fuller backstory for her, as I've also neglected her character in general. Along that vein, what would you guys like to see? I'd love to hear!
> 
> oh, and yes indeed, i chose that ambassador's name purely for the "begone thot" joke. i take my craft seriously i swear
> 
> Thank you for giving this a chance! I know dragon aus aren't everybody's cuppa, so comments are extra precious here <3


End file.
